Silver crayons
by xepherXIII
Summary: There was a reason Sora never colored his drawings of Riku...Soriku. AU Two-shot at the moment. Read and review please.
1. Silver Crayons

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept for the idea.

* * *

Silver Crayons

Ah, the sweet scent of freshly cut grass in the afternoon! What a great scent! It smelled like…like…something. Okay, so he couldn't describe it, but hey that was normal. He was terrible at explaining himself after all.

Sora flopped on the grass lazily, dropping his backpack, and taking in a deep breath. Here he could escape the pressure of 'images' and assumptions. He was Sora, just Sora. He exhaled. Most of the time, people looked on the surface too much.

A lot of people thought he was dumb. They thought he never studied. That he only cared for sports. That he was in love with Kairi. He was not for the record. It had been a child hood crush. He'd gotten over it a long time ago. And finally, that he couldn't draw.

That there, that was the biggest lie since…since Roxas being emo! (He was not contrary to popular belief.) Sora could draw and he loved it too. There was so much more to him than what they saw. The only person who had paid enough attention to him to notice was Riku; the subject of most of his drawings for the past five years.

He had become friends with Riku a few years ago when their bikes had crashed into each other. At first they hated the other; but they quickly became best friends. Back then, Sora also used to make assume things about others. He once told Riku that. "Assume; it makes an ass out of you and me." Riku had said. Since then Sora had stopped.

But even so, a lot of people still made assumptions about the silver haired boy too. There was a rumor that he was super experienced since he always surrounded by beautiful girls. They thought he couldn't stand Sora, when he could; quite easily in fact. And that Riku had an infinite amount of self confidence.

But Sora could see how insecure he really was.

And how lonely he felt.

He was a loner who gave off an air of cool confidence, always going his own way and never caving in to pressure. Either he didn't care or he didn't need people. Although Sora thought that maybe, just maybe he did.

Riku was like a lone wolf: strong; beautiful; but usually alone.

"Ah ha!" Sora exclaimed loudly. He was inspired. A lone wolf theme…coolio! He grabbed his notebook and opened it to a blank page. The minute his pencil touched the paper, it was as if the picture had already come together. For a few minutes his pencil didn't leave the paper.

"There, done!" He smiled examining his latest work. He had drawn Riku standing, his back to the world and the outline of a wolf around him. It reflected how he acted at towards others. And at the same time, how lonely he always seemed.

"What's done?" Riku asked plopping down next to him. Sora jumped. He hadn't expected that. And worse, Riku wasn't supposed to know about that he did drawings of him!

"N-nothing." Sora replied desperately trying to hide his notebook. He had to have the world's worst luck! 'Oh, gosh just let it all end!' He thought frantically.

"It doesn't seem that way." Riku smirked as he snatched the notebook out of Sora's hands. Sora flinched. He was going to get it now. Riku would hate him, an' hit him, and-

He watched as Riku's eyes widened and his hands flipping quickly through the pages. Sora was now entering a state of shock. He wasn't going to be hit?

"You…draw me?" Riku asked quietly, a faint blush on his cheeks. Sora felt his own cheeks heat up. Well that wasn't what he expected.

"Y-yeah. I wanted to go for a 'lone wolf' theme today." Sora managed. Riku nodded regaining a bit of his usual air of confidence.

"I like it. But why aren't any of the pictures of me colored?" Riku questioned with a raised eyebrow knowing Sora liked to color his drawings. He handed the notebook back to Sora.

"I couldn't find a silver crayon!" Sora laughed happily. And soon, he found that Riku was laughing with him too.

"You know you could probably find silver paint."

"Eh. I'm no good with painting. It's so messy." Sora explained with a pout. He still remembered last time. He shuddered at the thought.

"I see." Riku said. Momentary silence ensued.

"…So how long have you been drawing me?"

"Since middle school." Sora replied embarrassed. They were second years in high school now. That was long, long time. Riku smiled at him.

"Well, now I can dial 'MS' for mystery solved."

"Eh?" Sora squeaked out.

"I've always been curious about the drawings you wouldn't show me." Riku admitted. "Now I know why."

"…You don't mind?" Sora asked averting his eyes. He was sure Riku would've hated him.

"Not at all. I'm flattered to be liked by such a cute guy I've liked for a long time anyway." Riku explained.

Sora flushed deeply. Only Riku could make him feel that way. This feeling he couldn't describe either. He pulled out a scrap of paper and began drawing. Riku blinked but waited, knowing this was the only way Sora could fully express himself.

Sora was done in less than ten minutes and quickly passed it over to Riku. "That's how you make me feel."

Riku's breath caught as he studied the drawing. It was a picture of him and Sora, standing there facing each other. Their left hands were outstretched and between them was a softly glowing heart.

"Is this how you really feel?" Riku asked looking straight into Sora's eyes. Sora couldn't look away.

"Yeah, you always make me feel like that. You hold a place in my heart; but it's more than just friendship," Sora said. "I like you a lot Riku."

"Then I'm sure you won't mind when I do this since I like you too," Riku said pulling Sora to him and gently kissing his soft lips. Sora felt like he was melting, the feeling in his chest overflowing. The feeling of warmth was perfect.

A sanctuary.

He didn't have to be anyone he wasn't. And Riku could find a place in him too. When they pulled apart Sora smiled shyly. What he had received wasn't the kiss of someone experienced, but one that felt the same nervousness he did. He was thankful for that.

"Was it any good?" Riku asked playing with his long bangs. Sora smiled.

"Yeah. It felt nice." An honest, open reply.

"Really?" Sora nodded as his smile grew. Riku was so cute when he was shy; absolutely adorable! But he was trying to hide behind his bangs. That was no good.

"I'm happy that I can see this side of you Riku. Don't hide it." Sora said taking Riku's hands in his. "Just be who you are. And don't worry about it either; I like you just the way you are."

Riku stared at Sora in surprise then hugged him tightly. In Sora he found parts of himself he didn't know. And the self hate he had for himself dissolved with every smile he received from the brunette.

"I'm glad." Riku said honestly no longer trying to hide what he felt. He was a great big sap, y'know? And Sora accepted that. Heck, he actually liked it. Even though Riku really couldn't understand why, he decided to accept it.

Sora reached up and kissed him. Surprisingly, Sora was the better kisser. Neither minded though, what mattered was that they were with each other.

No regrets.

"Practice makes perfect." Sora said with a soft laugh as he seated himself on Riku's lap.

"Yep." Riku answered pulling Sora into another soft kiss. They had all the time in the world and had no need to rush. Best feeling in the world.

Sora broke the kiss and then gently pressed his forehead to Riku's.

"I love you so much." Riku smiled.

"Love you too."

"What should we tell everyone else though?" Sora asked suddenly feeling uneasy. Riku sighed and tapped Sora on the nose.

"I don't know. And I really don't care. Because Sora," Riku said making Sora look at him. "Even if the world ended right now, I'd be okay because I have you here in my arms."

Sora gaped. "But Riku that would be terrible!"

"Idiot! You're missing the point! As long as I have you, I'll be fine. You're like my sky. With you, I can reach new heights; you make me want to believe in people again; something I haven't wanted to do in a long time! Sora…you, you just mean a lot to me, okay!?" Riku blurted out.

"Yeah…I think I get it. Hold on a moment." Sora said grabbing his notebook again. Riku waited patiently. Patience was a virtue. Besides he had gotten used to this a long time ago.

"Um…like this?" Sora asked shyly holding up his picture. There was an eagle; soaring high in against a blue sky looking as if it could go higher and higher.

"Yep. Exactly like that." Riku answered nodding.

"You make me feel this way too. I've learned a lot about myself since I met you." Sora said putting his notebook down. "Although I think I get what you trying to say. It's like that one song—Escape to the stars*, right?"

"Just like that," Riku said smiling gently. "Do other people's opinions really matter to you though?"

Sora answered almost instantly, surprising himself. "Not at all."

"Good. We shouldn't try to worry about what others think." Riku said shrugging.

"You said it. Although is it really just that simple?"

"No. It's never that simple. When you're making a decision that will change people's view of you, you have to give people only to options: Accept or reject. There's bound to be a lot of people, who reject, but also some who accept it; you should never let it affect you too much."

Sora nodded. "So that's how you do it." He mumbled to himself, and then looked at Riku. "You're so cool Riku."

"Where did that come from?" Riku asked a light blush on his cheeks. People told him that all the time, but when Sora said it, it really mattered.

"I don't know myself," Sora admitted. "But you seriously are cool." Riku's cheeks were on fire now.

"Dammit Sora…" He said pulling the other down and tickling him.

"Meep! Ha ha-stop it Riku. Eek! P-please stop…" Sora laughed trying to catch his breath. He was relieved when Riku stopped. But then…well then that's when Riku kissed him.

It only lasted about ten seconds. Sora needed to breath.

"Are you trying to suffocate me?"

"No. That was punishment. I don't feel embarrassed now." Riku said unrepentantly. Sora would've laughed except his ribs hurt. A lot.

"That was mean." Sora pouted.

"Get used to it." Riku replied simply. But he was smiling. Sora wasn't sure he trusted that smile.

"Hey, do you want to go with me to the arts and crafts store today?" Sora asked finally breathing regularly again.

"…What for?" Riku had answered a question with a question. Typical.

"I'm going to hunt for a silver crayon." Sora answered simply pointing to his notebook. "I have a feeling that today we could find one."

"…Fine."

* * *

A/N:

*Escape to the stars-an awesome song from a group called Cinema Bizarre.

Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. And please review; it helps me get inspired to write more.


	2. Simple Perfections

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept for the idea.

* * *

Simple Perfections

It's hot and humid outside, that day, and the grass is freshly cut. Sora likes these days, he thinks. The days when him and Riku lie on the grass in the park doing nothing after school.

People have always told him that when he fell in love his heart would beat fast and he would always be nervous around that special person.

Seventeen years, five months, thirteen days, fourteen hours, six minutes and Sora had yet to feel that way around Riku.

He never experienced the awkward emotions people described to him. They called it 'attraction'. They called that 'love'.

But he felt like that wasn't the case. Why would someone have to feel anything but comfy around the one they love?

Yep. It was love. Sora was absolutely sure of it.

"Hey…Sora?"

"Yeah, Riku?"

"Are you really happy with this? I mean, we could do a lot more things on dates…"

Sora sat up and looked at Riku. "Of course I'm happy. All I need is to be with you."

Riku looked right back at him. "You sure you're sure?

"Absolutely." Sora grinned. "Let's put it this way,"

"You're the gravity that pulls me back to the ground, 'cause my name is Sora."

"And you're the sky that I'll always look up to."

"Exactly." Sora chirped scooting over to Riku. "So don't worry so much."

Riku smiled at him. Sora was just so simple…simply simple.

He didn't like fancy things, big parties; he just enjoyed the little things in life. The simple ones, the cute ones…the Riku ones.

Sora grabbed his notebook. "Where the earth and sky meet, the sun's destination, to the distant horizon…" He muttered.

Riku blinked at him. "Where'd you here that?"

"From Demyx. It was so cool it stuck with me." Sora shrugged. "And you reminded me of it just now."

"Is it another new song?"

"Yep."

Riku huffed. "I don't know how that guy does it. Every week he has a new song…how does his band put up with it?"

"Dunno. They manage it, I guess. I'm gonna draw that…it'll be so cool!"

"Hn. Maybe they should use it for an album cover or something…"

Sora flushed with pride then, a large grin plastered on his face. His hands moved quickly, barely touching the paper, and Riku almost doubted he was drawing anything. Though he could have sworn he could see a bit of smoke from all that used up lead.

But Sora wasn't anywhere near done yet.

Riku watched in amazement; something he'd never show other people, at the speed, at the intensity in Sora's eyes as he concentrated on his picture.

It was always something he loved to see, the fire in the brunette's eyes, bright and burning, so full of life. He had what other people didn't have and that was the will to really live his live, not just thinking about the latest trends or what was popular.

Living like that was like scratching at the surface of glass, not deep enough to cut, not hard enough to shatter. Sora lived though.

He had broken through the glass along time ago, past images, past fitting in, past being a face in the crowd. He was something, he was someone, and he made sure Riku was, too.

Together they braved the world.

"Done!"

Riku watched Sora's expressions, content to see him happy. If he was with Sora, then he could definitely…

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this, but I found a silver crayon!"

Riku stared at him, wide eyed. "But they didn't have any at the craft shop…"

"I know!" Sora said excitedly. "I found it at this small stationary shop. I've already colored some of you pictures, too…"

The silverette took this as a cue and gently reached for the notebook, flipping the pages slowly and carefully. Wow. He didn't know anyone could shade that well with just a pencil…no, a crayon…

"This is amazing." Riku said, cheeks coloring from embarrassment. Sora drew him really well.

"Hee! Thanks Riku, it means a lot to hear you say that."

Between them, there were shy smiles, like when you meet a person for the first time and find you have a lot in common. It was more than that for them.

It was acceptance, caring, and adoration for each other.

It was love.

Sora and Riku laughed then. It broke the awkwardness and the ten-second feeling of shyness. They usually weren't like that anyway.

"That was so random!" Sora giggled.

"Yeah, and out of character." Riku chuckled; he was amazed that weird moment had ever happened. He pulled the still laughing Sora to him and kissed him.

Sora accepted happily, finding it hard to stop laughing completely and decided he'd make Riku laugh along with him. Revenge was so sweet!

He tickled Riku, drawing out as much breathless laughs as he could, still giggling all the while. It was a completely different feeling altogether.

Riku wasn't just going to sit there and take it. He tickled back, being sure to attack the ribs.

And then he kissed him. Approximate time: five seconds. This time they were both too out of breath.

"Ha…I got you…good." Sora boasted between pant.

"Did not…and I…got you…back." Riku retorted, trying to get air back into his lungs.

Neither laughed. For Sora, he was having a hard enough time exhaling. For Riku, it would've hurt to damn much.

They laid on the grass looking at the clouds pass by. After a few minutes Sora finally spoke. "I like clouds…don't you?"

"Yeah, I like them," Riku admitted. "But star gazing is better."

"What do you mean? Clouds are fluffy and white and cute!" Sora protested.

"Hmph. Well, stars are bright and they actually form something. It's fun being able to look for constellations."

"With clouds you get to imagine what they are!"

"Che. You can always do that with stars. It's like playing connect the dots."

Sora glared and Riku who glared right back. "Fine. Tonight we gaze at the stars…"

Riku blinked. "And tomorrow we come back here and look at the clouds…"

"Decide which ones more fun…"

"And the loser—"

They spoke at the same time.

"Buys ice cream!"

They stared at each other. Riku played with his bangs. "Ice cream? We're not kids anymore, Sora…"

Sora stuck his tongue out at the other. "You suggested it to. Besides, it's affordable." He pointed out fiddling with this the chain he wore on his neck.

"True enough." Riku relented. "Tonight, what time?"

"How does nine sound? I got homework to do."

"Sounds good to me. And didn't I tell you not to procrastinate?"

Sora pouted. "I can't help it! Math is sssooo boring."

Riku flicked him on the fore head. "Geez, sometimes you can be such a delinquent. You're letting your brains go to waste."

Sora shrugged. "I don't think brainiac is part of an artist's job description."

"How do you know you'll be an artist?"

"I don't know. For me, it's a feeling that it's something like destiny…like when I met you Riku. I was so pissed off but at the same time, I don't know, I liked you from the start."

Riku sat frozen, face getting redder and redder and redder…and redder. Sora thought he'd start seeing steam by now.

The silverette set him with a weary look. "Sora…"

"Hm?" He answered unknowingly, a sappy grin on his face.

"You're just a glutton for punishment aren't you?"

"Whaddya mean, Ri—"

He got a kiss this time, and Riku left him wanting more by the time they were done. No luck there though.

Riku ran off after picking up his stuff.

Sora just blinked not exactly knowing what just happened, but aware all the same, like some weird realistic dream or something, it hadn't seemed real and he wanted more—

It occurred to him then, that Riku was no longer with him.

"Damn it, Riku!"

* * *

A/N:

I felt like Silver Crayons wasn't done somehow, so I added this. To make another chapter...or not? And if so, should it be the adventure they had at the craft store? If you want another one, tell me in a review!

Anyways, thanks for reading.

-Crow


	3. Notice

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept for the idea.

* * *

The next episode in this little collection of one-shots will not be added in three week due to an extremely busy schedule. I'm really sorry. To make up for it (at least a little) here's a small snippet of a half-finished chapter:

_"Sora you have five minutes." Riku sighed rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand, surprised that he was so easily persuaded._

_The brunette hugged him tightly then, nuzzling his chest like some sort cat. "Thank you, Riri."_

_And the silverette stood in stunned silence, the nickname echoing in his head, like 'Riri, Riri, Riri, Riri….'_

_"What the heck?" he muttered. Since when had he had a nickname? It was news to him, wait…that made sense. Sora had come up with it after all._

_He checked his watch. It had been past five minutes for a while now, borderline ten…A diversionary tactic? He thought in suspicion._

That's all for now, we'll see you soon!

* * *

A/N:

I felt like Silver Crayons wasn't done somehow, so I added this. To make another chapter...or not? And if so, should it be the adventure they had at the craft store? If you want another one, tell me in a review!

Anyways, thanks for reading.

-Crow


	4. The Great Store Adventure!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Hello earth. It's been awhile since i've landed. Special thanks to...everyone who's reviewed so far! I'm kinda too lazy to put everyone name by name, since i have to update a few other fics, but you know who you are! I think reviewers, are like, awesome. I appreciate each and every one of you.

* * *

"Look Riku, look!" Sora grinned childishly. "They have airbrushes!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Sora…we're here for crayons. Not," he deliberately made it look like he was reading from a long scroll. "Brushes, paint, pens, colored pencils, stencils, stamps, stickers, glass staining, construction paper, India ink—"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Jeesh, Riku, lighten up." Sora pouted turning away from him. Riku sighed. No, he didn't get it. They'd been in the craft store for two hours now. Every time Sora saw something interesting, he got distracted, then he would ask to see it, and they'd lose track of time—

Like they always did. Sora had a way of redirecting others. And himself.

So Riku decided to play the voice of reason, because after all, Sora had asked him for help, and if it was from Sora he'd always try.

Sometimes though, he had to show some…tough love.

"Step away from the brightly colored markers."

And Sora pouted, though it didn't work because Riku was laying down the law this time and he would absolutely not fall into Sora's little pouty trap,

But he hadn't counted on puppy eyes…damn…

"Sora you have five minutes." Riku sighed rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand, surprised that he'd been so easily persuaded.

The brunette hugged him tightly then, nuzzling his chest like some sort cat. "Thank you, Riri."

And the silverette stood in stunned silence, the nickname echoing in his head, like _'Riri, Riri, Riri, Riri….'_

"What the heck?" he muttered. Since when had he had a nickname? It was news to him, wait…that made sense. Sora had come up with it after all.

He checked his watch. It had been past five minutes for a while now, borderline ten…_A diversionary tactic?_ He thought in suspicion.

"Sora, come on. Let's go back to searching."

"Kay, Riri."

And Sora complies graciously for once, because he'd gotten away with it anyway, and now he wouldn't have to see the Riku look of disappointment. It was on thing in life he just couldn't take.

It was worse than those five-minute commercials showing poor sad looking little animals in need of homes.

"Hmm…hey I think I see the crayon section!" Sora grinned, grabbing Riku's arm. Riku was his…boyfriend. Right? Cause kissing and holding hands meant that they were more than just friend's right? But at the same time, Riku was his best friend…

He turned. "Riku, what am I to you?"

Riku blinked green eyes at him, curious. "You're…" He paused, looking around.

"Wait." Sora interrupted, pointing to a deserted store isle. "Let's talk over there."

Riku nodded, following.

"So what am I?"

Riku tapped his chin before answering the sunny brunette. "You are…my best friend."

Sora felt a tinge of sadness, his happy meter going from ten to one. He pouted a bit before Riku went on.

"My sky. My lover. That's what you are."

Sora for once, felt his cheeks heat up, and diverted his eyes to the floor. He wanted to kiss Riku, he wanted to, but he was embarrassed, and his tongue was tied—

"Let's go look for those crayons now." Riku said moving to go past Sora but no, he couldn't do that, Sora just couldn't think of what to say.

He kissed Riku. Once, quickly, the second time almost desperately.

Feelings. In all his life, he'd never been fully able to express his feelings the right way, a fact that had always hurt him. _Please_, he thought, _please let my feelings reach you_.

Riku hugged him tightly. "It's okay Sora. I know. Thank you."

Relief and the feeling of happiness. Sora was close to crying, oh wait, he was.

He pushed gently away from Riku. "Sorry, your shirt's all wet now."

"Idiot." The silverette held him tight, with a small smile, letting his bangs brush over Sora's nose. "Like something as small as that is really going to change the way I feel about you. You're my boyfriend aren't you?"

Sora blushed. "Well you never know!"

"I know. And I think…that you do too." Riku looked him straight in the eyes, a dare. _Call me a liar. Call yourself a liar._

The brunette accepted his defeat graciously, choosing to pull Riku to the crayon isle. They searched high, and they searched low. They searched behind shelves. Alas, there was no luck.

"Dang it!" Sora muttered as they exited the store. "There must be a silver crayon somewhere on this planet!"

"I think you're going too far. Let's try to find one in this city first before we try extraterrestrial planetary systems."

"Oh, we won't stop there!" Sora laughed a tinge of sunny excitement in his voice. "We'll roam the galaxy!"

"Nah," Riku interjected. "That makes us sound like criminals. We're the heroes. So we'll explore the universe in order to find the crayon."

"But we'd be cool criminals!"

"Make it smooth, and I agree. So what now?"

Sora looked at his empty hands. His pockets were full. So there was only one thing left to do. "Wanna go get some ice cream? I'm buying."

"Sounds good to me. Then we can go to the park."

"Yeah."

Riku looked at his hands. They were also empty. He grabbed one of Sora's glove-clad hands gently.

"Better."

Instead of laughing like he normally would, Sora gave him a grin. "I think so too."

* * *

Ne, I hope this chapter was enjoyable though it was short. I had not updated in a while. I apologize. But the final part of the series is coming soon to video and dvd! No, really...or...

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
